theshadowwarfandomcom-20200213-history
TARDIS
Reverse engineered from a mysterious blue box found on Gallifrey, as well as a number of other, similar devices, the Psilons were able to develop a working TARDIS. In most respects, it is the exact same machine as those found on Gallifrey, however, as the Psilons lack the ability to use fourth dimensional Block Transfer Computations to travel through time, these TARDIS Systems lack the ability to move through time, instead moving only through space. This led the acronym to be changed from "Time And Relative Dimension In Space" to "Translocation Along Relative Dimensions In Space." As stated Earlier, the TARDIS is unable to translocate itself through time, however, it does retain a number of features of the original TARDIS, including the use of the Chameleon Circuit, Perception filter, high order sentience, and the TARDIS's Dimensionally Transcendant properties, among others. Chameleon Circuit This circuit controls the exterior shell's Cloaking Device. The Cloaking Device allows the shape, color, mass and texture of the Shell to be altered to blend in with its surroundings. This feature is designed to help prevent changes to history. To supplement the Chameleon Circuit, the telepathic circuits also create a field that makes people passing by the TARDIS more likely not to notice anything odd about it. This field is only effective on people who aren't actively looking for something unusual. If a TARDIS is abandoned by its operator it will deactivate most of its systems, and alter its appearance as necessary to avoid attracting attention. The choice of disguises is nearly infinite (trees, police boxes, chairs, ionized gas...) Dimensional Transcendance The signature feature of a TARDIS is that the interior exists in a different dimension than the exterior. The main application of this concept was that it is a different size on the inside than the out. This means that they are bigger on the inside than the outside. The secondary, but arguably more important, implication was that they could travel by means of "disappearing here and reappearing there." Although, in reality, the TARDIS uses a series of advanced dimensional tunnels to move about. Because of this, the TARDIS is capable of going anywhere, as long as the dimensional coordinates are known, including sheilded vessels, provided that the vessel is not shielded with multi-dimensional shielding systems. It is also suggested that this technology can be used on objects other than the TARDIS, such as pockets and backpacks, and the like. Exo-Chromoplasmic Shell The exterior of a TARDIS is made up of a Chromoplasmic Shell composed of atoms of validium, mercury, and inorganic polymers. It exists as a Real World Complex Space-Time Event that is Time Mapped onto the interior using the Real World Logic Gearing, made up of Complex Block-Transfer equations. As such, the shell holds the dimensional threshold that connects to the Micro-Universe within. The Chromoplasmic Shell is driven by the Chameleon Circuit. The default state for the shell of a TARDIS is a silver-grey metallic cube 3 meters on each side. It is possible to use the chameleon circuit to create a small cubbyhole compartment to store a spare TARDIS Key. The specific Type of a TARDIS can be determined by checking the molecular patina of its Shell. The exterior does emit low levels of Tachyons, which can be detected using the proper equipment. However, in stealth mode, and in other operating modes, the tachyon emissions can be squelched. The telepathic circuits create a field that makes people passing by the TARDIS more likely not to notice it. This field is only effective on people who aren't looking for something unusual. Since the shell's atoms are merely Block-Transfer constructs, the exterior of a TARDIS is immune to many attacks, and is highly resistant to starship fire. The exterior is also not radar-reflective, making it invisible on some tracking systems, in addition, since the mass is mutable, it is possible to become all but invisible to sensors of other ships. The chromoplasmic shell can be transmuted or transducted without difficulty, the Interior cannot be penetrated by teleportation beams unless the beam's power has been increased by a factor of 9,000, or the TARDIS allows it. Power Like most other vessels, the TARDIS uses a Zero Point Reactor. However, the TARDIS uses an entirely different singularity. This is also known as the "Heart of the TARDIS" A single TARDIS might have as many as 5 such power sources, however, in normal operation, only one is used at any given time. Instead of using a normal Gravitically generated singularity, the TARDIS uses a mathematical recreation of the Eye Of Harmony, which can tap into subspace entropy, effectively making it a limitless source of energy. In addition, a series of advanced, high current conduits allow energy to be transferred almost as fast as it is liberated making the TARDIS one of the most powerful vessels in the Mrrshan military. Rassilon Imprinture The Rassilon Imprinture makes up a semi-instinctual neural-link between a TARDIS and its operator. Some believe a TARDIS provides a sense of companionship for its operator in much the same way that a husband or wife does for their spouse. It is impossible (or at least unethical) for an operator to own more then one TARDIS. This is, at least in part, due to the fact that a TARDIS becomes terribly jealous when an operator is bonded to more then one. A TARDIS dims its lights when attempting to communicate with its operator. Through the Rassilon Imprimature an operator becomes able to detect his TARDIS's location from several dozen meters away, and predict when materialization is imminent. An operator who is very close to their TARDIS can probably send a telepathic message which will cause its Eye of Harmony to detonate in a massive explosion that would destroy everything for miles. The link even allows the operator to detect a badly wounded TARDIS's "cry" of pain and feel when his TARDIS has been destroyed. This exchange works both ways. If the operator suffers a serious mental trauma it can disable many of the TARDIS's systems including the telepathic circuits. If a TARDIS is abandoned by its operator it will deactivate most of its systems, and alter its appearance as necessary to avoid attracting attention. In theory, the death of a TARDIS's Operator causes the Capsule to automatically return to Gallifrey. However in many cases, the death of the Operator can cause a grieving TARDIS to lose power, and shut down. Sometimes it even collapses the interior. The Exo-Plasmic shell will suffer mass degeneration. Real World Interface Allows an interface between the inside and the outside dimensions. Effectively acts as a doorway to the outside of the TARDIS. Can also be used as an airlock, or other specialized doorway systems. Both the inner and outer doors can be changed via the archetectual software or through the Chameleon Circuit. Relative Dimensional Stabilizers Responsible for creating the size, shape and form of a TARDIS's interior. The TARDIS cannot use its Translocation systems without them. Without the stabilizers, dimensional inversion is possible. If this happens, severe damage can result. The Relative Dimensional Stablizers cycle continuously when a TARDIS is in flight and can sometimes be faintly heard in the Control Room. The sound is clearly audible on the exterior when a TARDIS materializes or dematerializes. This sound is slightly different for different types of TARDIS. If the TARDIS is badly in need of an overhaul the Dimensional Stabilizers will sound different almost every time there is materialization. Safety Systems When enabled this system prevents a TARDIS from materializing around or embedding itself in an object and automatically chooses a secluded and reasonably safe materialization site. This selection is based on data collected one micro-second before re-materialization begins. The Selector can be fine tuned to prevent a TARDIS from materializing on the edge of a cliff as well. Shields Provide defenses for the TARDIS in addition to the Exo-Chromic Shell. The basic designs for these shields are derived from Aetheryn Class Shielding Systems. The Defense Fields for the Main Doors are on a separate circuit, which normally must be switched off for the doors to be opened. Thus it is possible to enter or exit a TARDIS while all parts of the Exo-Shell (except the Doors) are protected. The main Force Field acts to filter the air if the Main Doors are open. With some difficulty, the field for the doors can be extended beyond a TARDIS's Exo-Plasmic Shell. This can be used to create a pressurized area or corridor with a range of about 10 meters. The Defense Force Field Prisms are created by When activated, these gravimetric shields surround a TARDIS and protect against almost any threat. When they are active, a TARDIS can theoretically withstand the destruction of a planet and the surface of a quasar or a neutron star. Stealth Mode When activated Stealth Mode disables a TARDIS's connection with the Prime Eye of Harmony and deactivates all non-essential systems. With the exception of basic life support, almost everything is made non-functional. This makes a TARDIS virtually undetectable to everything, including Gallifreyan scanning devices. It should be noted, however, that only passive scanning methods will be operational from the TARDIS, and those are limited only by the sensor palettes aboard the TARDIS at the time. OOC: It should be noted that I won't start construction of the TARDISes for a good long while. Probably about 5-10 or maybe even 20 years IC. However, I would also like to point out that there are a lot of TARDISes on Gallifrey. While they, too are extraordinarily complex, it should only take me 2 years IC to figure out how they work and start refitting them, bringing them to their current specs, that is. (No time travel.) Category:Mrrshan Empire Starships Category:Mrrshan Empire Technology